jade_and_casperfandomcom-20200213-history
McFadden family
The consists of both ghosts and humans. They appear in the McFadden family History Early life The McFaddens hailed from Ireland and Scottland. THe earliest McFadden to come from America was Hamish McFadden, who was half-scottish and half-irish and his English fiance, Jeanine Crittenden and her parents and younger brother. Eleanor and Hamish were married in Friendship Maine. Hamish later built a home for him, his wife and in-laws to live, naming it Whipstaff Manor. It took him twenty years to build, him putting passage ways to do his experiments. During the time of Whipstaff's construction, in 1861, Eleanor gave birth to their first child and named her Melissa. Hers and Hamish's son, Roger was born in 1864. During their time, they became family friends with the Taylor family. Roger and Missy were best of friend s and even met their future spouses. Roger married a woman named Eleanor Jordan in 1882 and Missy married John English. Eleanor and Roger had had five children together: Stephan (later known as Stretch) in 1885, Stewart (later known as Stinky) in 1888, Felix (later known as Fatso) in 1890, and JT McFadden in 1898 and Marie McFadden in 1900. Stephan, Stewart and Felix weren't just friendly with their future sister-in-law, Catherine Taylor, but they still were older brother-younger sister relationship. Catherine would usually hang out with Marie. However, John and Catherine fell in love with each other and married in 1930. On the night of their marriage, JT made Catherine a necklace that would later help Jade in the future. In 1934, the McFaddens had a daughter named Venus and then a son in 1938. The Trio particularly loved their niece and nephew, but it was mostly Stephan who would usually babysit Venus and Casper. Tragically, the trio died in mid 1946, and Venus and Casper mourned. However, the trio returned to their neice Venus and demand she had move on, but they never once left her side. In the year 1950, Casper plays outside too long and catches pnemonia. After the death of Casper, Venus runs away from home where she encoutners a fairy and then later becomes young until she can make her family hole again. During the year of their son's death, Mrs. McFadden mourned loss of two children: the son who died and the daughter who ran away. Catherine was disgusted by her husband's belief their son was a ghost coming back to haunt them. Catherine later ran away from her "insane husband". She moved in with her brother and realized she was pregnant again with heres and JT's third child. Jade was later born in 1951 and seeing her eyes look just like her uncle, Stretch, Catherine named her Jade giving her maiden name as Jade's middle name, also unintentionally giving hte initials "JT" to her daughter. It would take thirteen years before she would go on to find her uncles and siblings again in 1964. Catherine died in 1965 with Jade and Venus as the only living relatives left alive. Members * JT McFadden: Brother of the Ghostly Trio members, father of Jade and Casper and husband of Catherine McFadden, brother-in-law of Sarah, Daniel and James Taylor, uncle of Spooky * Catherine McFadden (née Taylor): 'Wife of JT McFadden, sister of Sarah, Daniel and Jmaes Taylor, mother of Jade and Casper, and sister-in-law of the Ghostly Trio. * Venus McFadden - the hidden daughter of JT and Catherine McFadden, older sister of Jade and Casper McFadden and niece of the Ghostly Trio * 'Jade McFadden: Daughter of Catherine and JT McFadden, younger sister of Casper the Friendly Ghost and Venus McFadden, niece of the Ghostly Trio, Sarah, James and Daniel Taylor, cousin of Spooky * Casper McFadden: Son of Catherine and JT McFadden, older brother of Jade McFadden, nephew of the Ghostly Trio, Sarah, James and Daniel Taylor, cousin of Spooky * Stretch McFadden: Brother of JT McFadden and Spooky's mother, uncle of Casper, Jade and Spooky, and brother-in-law of Catherine McFadden (nee Taylor) * Emma McFadden: 'Daughter of Stretch McFadden and Gert the witch. * 'Stinkie McFadden: Older brother of Fatso and JT McFadden, and younger brother of Stretch McFadden and uncle of Jade, Casper and Spooky; brother-in-law of Catherine McFadden and son of Roger and Eleanor McFadden * Fatso McFadden: Younger brother of Stretch and Stinkie, older brother of JT McFadden and Marie McFadden, uncle of SPooky, Casper and Jade * Marie Ashwood (nee McFadden: mother of Spooky, younger sister of JT, sister-in-law of Catherine Taylor McFadden, aunt of Casper and Jade, and wife of Mr. Ashwood * Spooky Ashwood: Cousin of Casper and Jade, nephew of Stretch, Stinkie, Fatso and JT McFadden and son of Marie and Mr. Ashwood * Eleanor McFadden '''(nee '''Jordan): Mother of the Ghostly Trio, Marie and JT McFadden and grandmother of Venus, Casper, and Jade McFadden and Spooky Ashwood * Roger McFadden: Husband of Eleanor McFadden and father of JT, Marie McFadden and the Ghostly Trio * Melissa "Missy" McFadden (nee English): Sister of Roger McFadden, daughter of Hamish and Jeanine McFadden, aunt of Stretch, Stinky, Fatso, JT and Marie McFadden, and great-aunt of Jade, Venus and Casper McFadden and Spooky Ashwood. Family Tree Category:Families